The big four meet the incredibles
by TheEmeraldArcher
Summary: Violet Parr is bored, life hasnt been the same since the Sindrome incident, but will the arrival of new classmates change everything? Four extravagant figures seem to have secrets of their own and they will drag Violet and her family to a world of magic and nightmares she had never thought possible. The incredibles/HTTYD/Brave/ROTG/Tangled (the big four) Xover!
1. New classmates

Violet Parr doodled in her notebook, ignoring the teacher and classmates, even Tony. Truth be told she wasn´t to blame, after the adventures she and her family had had in the last few days (Syndrome incident and all that) returning to a normal life seemed…dull.

Even more so if she was forced to spent six hours a day in the same classroom in Metroville high school, at least Dash came to visit her during her brief rest periods between classes.

The fact that Metroville Junior High was two miles away wasn´t a problem for very obvious reasons and lately Violet had learned to create an invisible field around other persons as well; so she and Dash could talk without anyone noticing.

The brunette had almost finished her sketch of an Omni-droid crashing through the city and five familiar figures battling it when her teacher Mrs. Fink cleared her throat, causing all of the class to look up.

Violet brushed her long black hair off her face and paid attention to the thin woman with short brown hair, who began addressing the class.

-Ok class, as you may or may not know Metroville high has a very attractive exchange program for abroad students and today four new partners will be joining us. They will be here for the rest of the school year so I want you to give them a very warm welcome-

As she said this Mrs. Fink opened the classroom door and three boys and a girl entered the room; each looked more peculiar than the one before it.

The first boy was thin but well-built, long flowing, black locks fell over his face and part of his back, his face was sort of arrogant and sported an enormous nose that he held high in pride. He was wearing a wine-colored t-shirt and jeans. Even though, Violet could notice that most of the girls in the class were looking at him open-mouthed. Apparently the boy wouldn´t be having any popularity issues.

The second boy was tiny, almost a foot shorter than the first one and not as handsome by far, actually he was a bit buck-toothed, his hair was blond and shot right up in a ridiculous way but he didn´t see, to notice the giggles from both boys and girls in the room, the boy looked around seemingly lost in his own world. This boy wore a green turtleneck sweater and brown pants.

Finally the third boy was massive, standing nearly a head over the first one. Even though he seemed very mild-mannered (he kept staring at the ground and back at the class) it wasn´t the kind of person Violet would like to make angry, he was almost as big (if not bigger than) her father! The boy sported a pistachio sweatshirt and pants, in which he kept brushing his hands to rid them of sweat. His hair was blond and tied up in a ponytail.

When the girl came in some of the boys in the room looked at her the way the girls had eyed the black-haired fella. Others weren´t as subtle, they swept her from top to bottom with greedy eyes. Violet sighed, she couldn´t really blame them, even to her it was obvious this girl was beautiful. Her skin was very fair while her long curly hair (that fell all the way to her waist) was the brightest shade of orange Violet had ever seen. Her face was a bit pointy and stretched forward in a feral kind of way that really suited her and her ears were a little bigger than usual.

Two gems of the brightest blue shone in her eyes and small freckles decorated her cheeks and forehead. She was thin but far from fragile, to the brunette this girl seemed like a gymnast or some sort of athlete, her tight blue jeans seemed to be hiding layers of muscle.

She was smiling in a cocky, confident way until she noticed the guy ogling her through the blue tank top, then her smile faded and she looked straight into the boys' eyes. He stopped immediately.

-Fine then class- Mrs. Fink began introducing them –These are Artair, Andhra, Duncan and Merida- she said tilting her head to each of them in turn –Boys?- She asked to the four of them at once –Do you think you can share a bit about yourselves with the class?-

Violet now began to pay attention, she had never really gotten along with most of her partners and new classmates could be a chance to make new friends; even more so if they came from abroad, they would feel as out of place as she did.

The boy called Artair began talking immediately, brushing his black hair away from his face –Mae name is Artair Macintosh- he started with a strange accent that made some of Violets´ classmates giggle.

Artair noticed this and was quick to reply –We´re all from Scotland so ye might as well get used tae the accent- He cleared his throat before continuing – Ae am seventeen years old, soon tae be eighteen and Ae enjoy most sports, specially athletics but most of all… Ae enjoy the company of ladies- The boy stopped talking and gave Violet a look, a smile and a wink in that order.

Violet rolled her eyes, she would think of a way to put this clown in his place, maybe make him crash into a force field in the cafeteria, yes that would be good.

Mrs. Fink interrupted to make a quick comment –Well Artair the school has a wonderful athletics team, maybe you could try out for it during the course of the school year-

-Ae will, thank ye ma´am- Artair replied.

Suddenly Violet had a better idea, Dash was in the junior high athletics team, she could convince him to race this full of himself dummy, she knew the old saying: the bigger they are…

Then it was Andhra´s turn, he stepped forward with clumsy little steps and began talking in a squeaky, monotonous tone – Ae am Andhra Dingwall, fifteen almost sixteen years old- the boy looked around, no one in the classroom talked. A small cough came from somewhere behind Violet -Ae like yer school, et is very nice- The silence fell once again in the room until Mrs. Fink noticed he had nothing left to say.

-Well thank you Andhra that was quite illuminating. Duncan?-

The enormous boy stood ahead, playing with his thumbs –MaenameisDuncanMcGuffinandAeam sixteenyearsold, butAewillbeseventeensoon- he looked around, confused stares told him he had again talked way too fast for anyone to understand him, gulped and continued, this time slowing down –Ae am in the athletics team with Duncan but Ae prefer the…heavier events, bullet, javelin, disc and hammer throw- he then gave Merida a nervous look. The redhead nodded, like if giving him permission to do something –Merida and Ae have been dating for some time now-

Violet saw many boys look down disappointed and shrugged. Finally the redhead began to speak.

-Ae am Merida DunBroch and Ae am sixteen years old, Ae also do some sports, gymnastics and mixed martial arts are old favorites but my real forte is archery-

Violet smiled, so she had been right about this girl being an athlete, and she had seen enough UFC in TV to know that this girl wasn´t a soft cookie.

-Actually Ae have competed in several international events as part of the Scotland national team, but that is a story fir another time-

Just as she finished the sentence the bell rang, Violet began packing. The thirty minutes long, half-of-the-day break was welcome.

-See you tomorrow class- she heard Mrs. Fink´s voice between the hustle and bustle of the classroom.

She stood up and walked towards the exit, just as she was leaving she caught a glimpse of Merida grabbing the boy that had been ogling her by the scruff of the neck.

-Awrite lad! Ye won´t be doin´ that again will ye? If ye do Ae´ll have tae pan yer face-

Violet smiled, not a soft cookie at all.


	2. Rivalries and discoveries

Violet headed outside, towards the green, vast area behind the school. She decided to sit down under some trees to eat her lunch peacefully.

While she was peeling the orange her mother had put in her schoolbag for her she felt a cold breeze against her back. She didn´t even bother to look over her shoulder.

-Hi Dash- she greeted her brother removing the last pieces of skin from the fruit.

The short, blond boy smiled –Hi Vi, what´s up? - He sat in front of her taking a piece of the orange and gobbling it down quickly.

-Some new guys and a girl just joined our class- the brunette answered without looking up from her meal –they came from England or something like that-

-Scotland actually- a voice behind her said. Violet turned around startled, she was after all, the one who usually snuck up on people. Artair was standing right behind her and looking down with a grin on his face. The other students were right behind him. - Whit's yer name lass?-

Violet felt like strangling the guy but she couldn´t bring attention to herself –I´m Violet and this is my brother Dash- she said without much enthusiasm.

-Nice tae meit ye- The boy addressed Dash like he wasn´t really there –Ye already know my friends Duncan, Andhra and Merida-

-My pleasure- Dash answered nonchalantly.

-Sae Ae was wondering if ye would like tae do something later, Ae don´t really know mae way around town, maybe ye could show me-

Both Merida and Violet rolled their eyes at the sheer over-confidence of the boy –Sorry, but I don´t think I´m the right person to do that, after all we´ve just moved here-

That was a half-truth, after a plane had crashed over their home the Parr family had been forced to move, again.

-Guid! Why don´t ye come wi's? We can get tae know this town together-

Was this guy really that stubborn, the girl tried to think of a way to stop this guy on his tracks; but Dash was as always, faster.

-Hey creep, leave her alone before I kick you all the way back to Scotland! - The blonde boy said pointing at Artair with his finger.

It was like a bomb exploding, people turned around to look and began whispering, boys and girls alike.

Artair smiled mockingly and kneeled so that his face would be in level with Dash´s.

-Ae would like tae see ye try fanny, ye couldn´t lay a hand on me if yer life depended on et-

Violet could see where this was going, if there was anything Dash hated more than not being able to show how fast he really was in public it was being teased for it. Calling him slow was never a good option.

-Pfff…- Dash made a sound with his mouth –I could run laps around you if I wanted to-

The tension was building; neither Dash nor Artair would stand for this much longer.

-Want tae bet? - Artair defied him getting back on his feet.

Dash was a little taken aback –What are you talking about? - He asked, frowning.

-A race huddy- Artair began to walk around Dash looking him down.

-Where? When? - Dash continued returning Artair´s derogative look.

-Right here, right now- Violet couldn´t really make up his mind about who was crazier but family solidarity made her root for her brother.

Dash didn´t answer, instead he began stretching the way he always did before running. He gave Artair a cocky smile which the Highlander returned.

-Let´s do it- the blonde teased and the crowd that had formed around them in the grassy schoolyard cheered.

Artair however began walking away.

-Hey, where are you going? - Dash asked, secretly hoping that he had gotten the cold feet at the last second.

- Dinna fash yersel! Ae will just warm up and be back in ae minute- With that the black haired boy took of jogging out of sight. Suddendly Violet felt something really small and really cold hit her in the forehead, she looked up; the sky had become gray with rainclouds. How had it happened? It had been a sunny morning up to now. Raindrops began to fall at a growing pace and most of the crowd began to disperse between grunts of disappointment. Only the other Scottish boys and the girl seemed unfazed, if a little worried. Did they know something Violet ignored?

Violet sat tight, producing a small force field only big enough to keep her dry.

-KBROOOOMMM!- A thunder made Violet cover her ears in shock, the force field wavered and disappeared only to reappear a second later. A lightning bolt had stroke very, very close.

Artair returned to find only Violet, Dash, his friends and a few more kids that had decided to endure the race to see Dash run, he was after all a star in the junior high athletics team.

When the boy returned Violet didn´t notice anything different at first but taking a closer look she saw something, a light blue line of paint that ran across his face.

-Et´s traditional highland war paint- Merida interrupted Violet´s thoughts –we use et every time we compete-

-Ready when ye are- Artair said to Dash.

So this guy took competition really seriously, Violet thought. Both her brother and the boy took places in the far end of the yard; the race was going to be a one way trip to the far end of the grassy square.

-Merida if ye could, please- Artair told the redhead, who rolled her eyes and grunted, walking towards them.

Not caring about the rain Merida stood a few feet in front of them and raised her right arm, both would start running when she lowered it.

-Ready- she said, both competitors got on all fours, to the traditional start position.

-Set- They locked eyes.

-Ye´re going down- Artair whispered.

-Not a chance- Dash answered.

-GO!-

Bothe boys took off running but Violet paid close attention to her brother. She didn´t want him getting all carried away and going all out, he could expose their identities if that happened. She could see Dash was taking it easy at first, but each time he looked behind expecting to see Artair trailing he found him right beside him. So he now was pushing a bit more, and more each second until both were going fast enough to dodge individual raindrops.

Their feet stamped across the muddy floor and both made a final sprint, only to reach the goal at precisely the same instant.

Dash was panting when Violet got to him; Artair had walked off to talk to his own friends.

-Dash? - She asked worried –What happened? Are you ok?-

Merida, Andhra and Duncan were asking Artair very similar questions, so it wasn´t that much of a surprise when both whispered the exact same answer

–He´s a super-


	3. Bank Heist

The Parr family was sitting at the dinner table in their regular places; ironically the government relocation program provided them with a house that was exactly the same in every detail as the previous one with a minor exception, a small TV sat on a counter and hummed softly with some show none of them was really paying attention to.

While Bob Parr, an enormous, blonde man and also known as Mr. Incredible shuffled through the pages of the daily paper; Helen Parr his thin redhead wife, who was more widely known as Elastigirl was fed the little Jack-Jack at the opposite end of the table.

Jack-Jack was still a baby and dressed up in that yellow overall with food dripping out of his mouth and that ridiculous haircut which resembled a spire one would never guess it was really a (if not the only) super-powered human with the gift of metamorphosis

Meanwhile Dash and Violet exchanged nervous glances, looking up from their food and drinks only to see the clock hanging near the ceiling, anxious for this to end.

Lately the Parr family had had a very decent and even tight relationship but both brother and sister had decided that their family needn´t know about the new super human (or was it more than one?) that had just moved it.

It was however inevitable to stop mentioning their new classmates.

-So Violet? - Her mother asked innocently –How was school today?-

Violet tried her best to act naturally –Well, some new kids from the school´s exchange program just joined our class- she said like it was nothing to worry about.

-Oh, that´s interesting! - Her mother pushed, not willing to let the conversation die out –And? Where are they from?-

Still pretending, the young girl answered –They mentioned somewhere in Europe, I can´t remember what country, they didn´t seem very interesting really-

Helen Parr didn´t ask further questions, and Violet relaxed in her chair, happy to be finally out of the danger zone.

Just then whatever mindless drivel had been going on TV was interrupted by the familiar voice of the newsman, it was an informative flash.

-We interrupt your regular programming to bring you this news flash- everyone turned to look at the TV as if their lives depended on it –The super-villain an ex-convict known as "Bomb Voyage" has been spotted robbing the Metroville national bank, law enforcement has already cordoned the area and are awaiting further…-

Bob Parr was the first to jump from his seat, the government was now showing a much more tolerant attitude towards supers and he wasn´t going to let this chance slip; that´s when he noticed the way his wife was looking at him.

That took all the wind off his sails and Mr. Incredible prepared to sit down and resume dinner, but then something unexpected happened, Mrs. Parr smiled mischievously at her husband.

-Kids- she said- suit up, we´ve got work to do-

Father, son and daughter looked at each other not believing their ears, it was as if Christmas had come early.

-YEAH! Let´s go! - Bob screamed in delight and all were off the table to suit up.

Mrs. Parr was the last one to get into the Incredi-car (as they had named the high tech convertible Mr. Incredible once owned and that had been re-painted to match their uniforms) since it was hard to get someone to babysit for Jack.

They waited a few minutes until a familiar figure appeared on their lawn.

-LUCIUS! - Bob greeted the dark skinned man with a smile and a hug. –Thanks for coming on such a short notice! - He patted him on the back a little too hard and Lucius flinched, passing his fingers over his goatee.

-No problem at all Bob- he answered. It was the truth, he had never been lucky enough to be a father and he actually looked forward to taking care of a baby.

-Hum- Mrs. Incredible interrupted –Jack-Jack can sometimes be a little…hotheaded- she said hoping Lucius would understand what she meant –So if he does just…cool him off-

Lucius laughed a bit, she knew what Helen meant. He was after all Frozone.

Once everybody was properly dressed and had taken their seats Mr. Incredible stepped on the pedal and drove towards the city bank, making his way through heavy traffic in an admirable fashion until he stopped inches away from the yellow "police line" that law enforcement officers had put around the area.

The Metroville national bank was actually a several stories tall glass building, the same where Mr. Incredible had once saved a would-be suicide.

The family stepped down from the car and walked towards one of the police officers, who seemed at best, relieved to see them.

-What seems to be the problem officer? - Mr. Incredible asked the young man, who swelled about a size out of pure pride of being addressed by the superhero.

-Well Mr. Incredible, Bomb Voyage is still inside the bank, we don't know if he´s blown the vault open yet, there haven´t been any explosions…-

-Any hostages? - Elastigirl interrupted.

-None ma´am- the officer answered –the bank was already closed for the day when we received the call-

-The call? - Inquired Violet

-Yes we received an anonymous 911 call telling us that someone was robbing the Metroville National bank, though it didn´t mention Bomb Voyage-

The incredible family exchanged suspicious glances, something was not quite right here, but then again it surely wasn´t anything they couldn´t deal with.

-Good work officer- Mr. Incredible saluted the young policeman before crossing the yellow ribbon and starting to issue orders to his family.

-Ok, Dash and Vi…I mean Invisigirl, I want you to do sweep the place as quickly and thoroughly as you can. Try and not be seen, Elastigirl you´re right behind me, we´re heading for the vault-

Dash made a salute before running into the building; with a smiled his sister imitated him before disappearing from sight.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl followed, the went through the double doors and into the dark building. Once inside they immediately took the stairs towards the 27th floor, where the vault was.

Meanwhile Dash and Violet had already finished scanning the building for bombs or the bomber himself but had found nothing; the only floor remaining to be checked was number 27.

The whole superfamily arrived at the vault floor more or less simultaneously and waited for something to happen, until it did.

-POW! - Elastigirl fell to the floor dazed but still conscious, she had been smacked hard.

-Helen! - Screamed Mr. Incredible.

-Mom! - Exclaimed Violet and both kneeled to her side, confused. Dash didn´t move, he was searching the room for…someone, someone too fast for anyone but him to see.

-Show yourself chicken! - He yelled to the apparently empty room.

-Gladly- A voice he recognized, a voice he KNEW answered behind him.


	4. Super Melee

Dash turned around startled and looked at the figure whose voice he had just heard, it was much taller than him, maybe as tall as Violet and was dressed completely in white and gold.

He wore golden bracelets that covered it´s forearms, a white kilt with a golden belt but nothing under it over his torso so Dash could (sadly) see almost all of his chest, white boots and a white cape with golden details that finished in a hood obscuring it´s face from view.

But even if Dash couldn´t see his face he knew who hid under the hood, it was Atair! The boy he had raced!

-Surrender now and nae further harm will come tae ye- The hooded figure that was Artair demanded.

Hearing this, the rest of the Parr family turned to face this new foe, years of superhero experience made Mr. Incredible doubt; should he attack now or wait until the villain began his monologue?

-Surrender? - Dash smiled –There´s four of us and only one of you…Artair- The blonde boy hoped that revealing he knew his secret identity would topple Artair´s confidence. Instead the Highlander simply removed the hood covering his face.

Now there was absolutely no doubt it was him, he even wore the same blue war paint he had used when they competed, but now in the darkness, Dash noticed that the paint seemed to glitter with an almost supernatural glow.

-Nae… Dash- Artair said imitating Dash, and then he yelled –HIGHLAND HEROES!-

-KABOOOM!- A thunder shook the buildings foundations while blue lighting smashed through the nearest window, sending broken glass flying everywhere and hit exactly behind Artair.

The explosion brought Elastigirl back to her senses and both Invisigirl and Mr. Incredible made their best to shield Dash and Helen from the incoming shards of death.

When they looked again Artair wasn´t alone, Duncan and Andhra were right behind him, wearing similar outfits. Andhra had a white cloth that resembled a t-shirt covering his chest under the kilt and Duncan had a thicker woolen shirt of the same color covering his arms.

Even Mr. Incredible had to admit that had been one of the best entrances he had seen, as every super-hero (or super villain) knew presentation was crucial.

-Well, you´re still outnumbered- Violet stated helping her mother to her feet and crossing her arms in defiance-

-Count again lass- A girls voice said, she turned around and suddenly she felt a very, very hard boot making contact with her face. She fell to the ground but recovered quickly while her attacker let her momentum carry her forward into a roll over her shoulder and joined ranks with the three boys.

Violet couldn´t believe her eyes, it was Merida! Her outfit wasn´t like the rest of her friends, for starters it was blue and obviously makeshift.

She was wearing cargo pants and hiking boots, a blue tactical vest and gloves the kind mixed martial arts fighters used. The redhead was wearing also a mask, similar to her own but of inferior quality and she held a hunting bow in her left hand. A quiver, full with arrows, hung from her right hip.

-Et seems now we´re even- Merida said, preparing an arrow.

-Yeah…- Dash answered, getting ready to fight.

-Ok- Mr. Incredible announced –Dash, the fast guy with blue makeup- he was telling each member of the family exactly who they would be matched again –Elastigirl, the redhead; Violet, you get the wimp-

Andhra didn´t seem particularly happy of being called that –I´ll get the big guy-

Tension grew, both groups ready and anxious to charge at each other until you could practically see the sparks flying.

-ATTACK! - Artair suddenly cried. Merida let her arrow fly straight at Elastigirl´s forehead, but it bounced off a purple force field put up just in time by her daughter. Dash and Artair took off running around the room, engaged in a high speed battle, only their trails were visible, Dash´s scarlet, yellow and black while Artair´s slipstream was made out entirely of that blue lighting that seemed to power him.

Andhra had disappeared as soon as the battle ensued and Violet was having a really hard time trying to find the boy "I´m the one who can turn invisible" she thought.

Meanwhile Mr. Incredible and Duncan charged each other, running at full sprint and uttering mighty battle cries.

-AAAARRGH! - Bellowed the red and black hero of the golden age.

-Fer the HIGHLANDS!- Bellowed the white and golden boy.

Concrete shattered beneath their feet as they got closer to each other and when they were close enough both threw a powerful right hook.

Both punches landed staggering the heroes; they had never been hit so hard before. They began exchanging blows viciously, uppercuts, jabs, body shots; a super-powered boxing match that caused the floor to become a crater around them.

Elastigirl was having trouble with the redheaded heroine; she transformed her fists into mallets and swung them around trying to hit the girl but Merida evaded her blows with grace. Performing flips and rolls to stay out of reach, finally the girl saw an opening.

She ducked under an enormous fist and got very close to Elastigirl, close enough to deliver and spectacular backflip kick straight to Helen´s chin; who fell to the ground completely unconscious this time.

Dash and Artair were still engaged in their speed madness; they threw and avoided blows at the speed of thought.

-Getting tired lad? - Artair mocked the blond boy.

-No…way- Dash panted, it was a lie.

-Well that's belter, but this is the end of the line fer ye-

Dash was too busy considering what "belter" meant to notice Artair had stopped, or to see the rapidly approaching wall. He ran headfirst into the concrete bouncing off the barrier and fell to the ground, out cold.

-Mum! - Violet screamed when she saw her mother defeated, full of rage she did something she had never done before.

A purple sphere appeared around Merida´s head, she immediately began to cough and gag, Violet was suffocating her, it wouldn´t take long.

The redhead looked at Violet pleading but the brunette looked back with cold, determined eyes.

- Ho ye! - Suddenly a voice took Violet´s attention, she turned around, it was Andhra; she was supposed to be dealing with him but that would have to wait for later.

-Huh?-

-Well if Ae am nae mistaken yer powers work by concentration right?-

-What? - Violet asked not understanding at all.

-Ye aren´t concentrating lass- Andhra answered with a malicious smile.

Violet felt the floor moving under her and fell face first to the ground, while she had been busy talking with Andhra the force field had disappeared and Merida had swept her legs from under her with a powerful kick. Now she climbed on top of her and wrapped her body around her arm in a move Violet had seen dozens of times on TV, an armbar.

The redhead pulled and Violet felt the bones straining, she had to do something but the pain! She couldn´t focus! She tried to disappear but it was no use, Merida had her firmly by the wrist.

Mr. Incredible wasn´t doing much better, he had given his everything but Duncan was clearly superior.

-Ye truly are my physical match- the boy said cleaning some blood from his lip –But Ae sense a critical difference- he grabbed Mr. Incredible and threw him to the opposite side of the room –A weakness against magic-

Violet couldn´t do anything but wait for her arm to snap, maybe then she would pass away and…

-CRACK! - Had that been her arm, no but what then?

-CRACK! CRACK! KABOOM!- Explosions, they were coming from the inside of the vault, the huge metal door flew open and out came a very thin, black and white figure.

-BOMB VOYAGE! - Mr. Incredible yelled. It was him, though considerably older than when they had last met.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop, the fighting came to a total halt; Merida let go of Violet and stood up. She looked at Andhra.

-So this means? Did we just…? Whit's this?-

The mime was carrying two gym bags, stuffed with diamonds and dollars. He looked at the heroes fighting, clearly not understanding more than the fighters themselves.

Finally making sense of it all Artair ran towards the mime and held him up in the air.

-Was this auld bampot robbing the bank? - He didn´t need an answer –That means, guid gods! We´ve been fighting the good guys- He covered his face with both hands in exasperation and shame before finally getting a grip.

-Merida, make sure he doesn´t leave, we have a lot of apologizing tae do-

An arrow to the knee, several minutes, and lots of talk later (when the rest of the Parr family had finally regained consciousness) both groups finally worked out their differences.

-We´re sairy! - Artair spoke in behalf of his group –We hae nae thochtie that ye were the guid guys-.

The Parr family and the Highlanders stood in front of each other. Violet, Dash and Helen tending to big lumps and a swollen elbow.

-We´re sorry too- Bob answered –We knew bomb Voyage was the one stealing the bank but just assumed you were with him-

-Dinna fash yersel! - Artair continued, glad to finally understand what was going on –Truth be told, we hadn´t had a fight like that in a long time, thank ye-

-Thanks to you- Bob said, even though the rest of his family couldn´t quite understand why he was thanking them –Anyway…the police will clean up this mess and take Bomb Voyage away, so I guess that´s it for today-

-Aye lad, farewell- Artair extended his hand and Bob shook it.

-If you ever need anything, you can always ask the Incredibles for help- Dash smiled, so now their family had an official superhero name? –No harsh feelings big guy, you have a mean hook-

Duncan smiled weakly and muttered something that sounded a lot like –Thanks-

-How are you called by the way?-

-Ye can call us…- Artair answered –The Highland Heroes-


	5. Revisiting the past

Days went on, the bank incident appeared on the news and Mr. Incredible was more than happy to announce on national television his return to heroics, plus the fact that there was a new super-team in town.

Several days later, Violet, Dash, Merida, Duncan, Artair and Andhra (all dressed in their civilian clothes) sat in their favorite grassy spot outside Metroville high during recess; protected from curious eyes by an invisible force field.

All of them talked passionately but none more than Violet and Merida, considering that she had almost ripped her arm off they had become best friends fairly quick.

-So? - Merida suddenly asked Violet –Whit´s yer story?-

Violet seemed confused –What? What do you mean?-

-Well, how did ye get yer powers? Ye weren´t born with them that´s fir sur…- Merida noticed the look on both Violet´s and Dash´s faces. –Ye were born with yer powers?-

Conversation stopped, everyone looked at Violet.

Both Parr children nodded –Every super we know is like that, why? You weren´t?-

-Nae- continued Merida.

-Then how? What happened to you? - Violet inquired.

-Well as ye can see Ae have nae powers, the few skills Ae do possess Ae got them working my arse off- The redhead explained smiling weakly –But them- she moved her head towards her three friends –Well they should tell ye their story-

Artair cleared his throat and Violet and Dash moved a little closer to listen better.

The boy seemed to doubt a bit, like he didn´t knew where to begin –This happened almost two years ago, back then Duncan, Andhra, Merida and Ae weren´t even friends-

He shifted positions and continued his story –Well, Duncan and Andhra used tae spent lots of time together only because once the big lad had seen some baheids torturing Andhra; they were flushing his napper intae a toilet, he told them tae scramble-

No one interrupted, completely interested in the tale –Then of course Andhra was the smartest lad in the class, just like Duncan was the strongest and Ae was the fastest, so et was obvious he would get picked on- he stopped to breath and remember – But nae matter what we did Merida here was the star, she won several professional archery competitions and even fought professionally for a while before the school told her tae stop, ´cause it was considered "unladylike" – Artair smiled- she even had tae pan some tube´s face because he kept calling her a lesbian, that was before she began nipping with Duncan of course…-

Realizing he was going off topic Artair stopped –Anyway, one day the school had this field trip, we were going tae the ruins of ancient castle DunBroch, really far intae the countryside; once we got there we were separated in groups so we wouldn´t get lost. The three of us ended up together by sheer, dumb luck…or so we thought-

That last phrase had given Violet the creeps, so she listened harder than ever.

-We went intae the forest, futtering the whole time, of course we were excited. Our ancestors had once gone inside that same castle and the same forest; even according tae some legends, slain an enormous black bear they called Mor´du, the great black, the demon-bear- He looked down still smiling, apparently this was a happy memory - Of course we got lost. The forest was braw; but believe me, we were scared out of our knickers. We walked for Ae don´t ken how long until we reached a clearing, perfectly round; an ancient circle of stones-

Violet tried to imagine the scene but found it quite hard – One of the stones had fallen down but save that, the place looked the same it must have looked like a thousand years ago. Suddenly this…mist appeared out of naewhere, we couldn't see an inch in front of our noses and then Ae said "Hold hands, stay together!" and we did-

Artair was now bouncing his right foot against the ground –From the mist came…voices, six of them and we could even see some silhouettes, darker against the gray fog if we tried hard enough- There where four lasses and two lads, they spoke tae us "Are ye the descendants of the clans of Macintosh, McGuffin and Dingwall?" We remained silent of course but they didn´t seemed tae need an answer because they continued talking "This meeting is nae coincidence, we are the ancient gods of the highlands, we have watched over Caledonia for millennia and we brought ye here because ye were chosen" We thought we were dreaming of course but et was so real "Many years ago yer ancestors proved their worth by defending their lands from invaders, et was ae time of great need but not as great as the one that is yet tae come"-

Artair was finding it harder to speak every second – They said something along the lines of "Great peril is approaching and Caledonia is in need of champions tae defend et, that´s the reason we brought ye here" We of course didn´t understand anything but Andhra was the only one who said something, he said "But we are nae champions, mae lairds"-

Dash kept looking at Violet and then at Artair, trying to understand –"Nae?" The figure told us and there, in the mist we saw images we didn´t even remembered. Andhra was calming down a lost girl, Duncan was protecting some lad from a bully and Ae was chasing down a thief who had stolen a lass´s purse "Ye are good, ye are brave, ye are the champions this land needs and thus we will grant ye our blessings, great powers so ye can use them when the time comes" They began telling their names and stepping out of the fog so we finally saw them clearly, the first one was a really bonny lass who wore a bear skin as a cape "Mae name is Artio and Ae give ye mae strength" She told Duncan, then a muscular lad with a thick, brown beard "Ae am Taranis and Ae give ye mea power", he told me; then another lass, she wore war paints and a wooden shield, she had a sword strapped tae her back "Ye mortals call me Uathach, warrior goddess, ye´ll have my courage" She said looking at Andhra. Then came another lass, she looked frail in that white dress but still looked at Duncan and said "Ae am Ratis and Ae give ye my protection", a lad who used a deer hide as a cape stepped forward and told me "Herne, the deer god gives ye his swiftness" and finally another lass stepped out of the fog, she was extremely thin, resembling a crane in some aspects, she was the one who had first spoken tae us, she pointed at Andhra with her finger and spoke "Aife, crane goddess gives ye her wisdom"-

A long pause came after Artair finished the sentence, prompting Dash to ask –And then?-

Duncan answered –The vision was over as suddenly as et had started, we found our way back soon and never told anyone wot happened in the forest-

Artair seemed to have recovered from so many memories and continued –Of course we didn´t ken how tae make the powers work, we didn´t felt any different and began wondering if we hadn´t imagined the whole matter-

Duncan and Artair seemed to be taking turns in completing the story –Until one day Ae remembered, as we were getting out of the woods that day we had heard the same voice in the distance muttering "Just speak the word in which our names are hidden! Change!" Ae was the first tae try, Ae said "change" as loudly as Ae could and nothing happened, so Ae asked Andhra wot he thought, wot did ye tell me?-

Andhra snapped back to reality –Ae said "Well, if those gods are as old as they claim tae be, perhaps English isnae wot ye are looking fer"-

Duncan nodded – Et was pure dead brilliant. Ae looked up ancient Gaelic words until Ae found out wot Ae was looking fer "the word in which our names are hidden, "change" in Gaelic-

-So you transform by speaking a magic word? - Violet asked before adding –Cool-

-And what´s the word? - Dash inquired.

-"A athrú"- Duncan answered, but was followed by a long silence.

-Waaaait a minute- Dash asked –How come nothing happened?-

Duncan smirked –Et doesnae work like that wee lad, we have tae say et all together, with conviction and good intentions, et is very powerful, ancient and complicated magic-

Dash whistled in amazement and Violet could only nod.

Finally Merida felt like it was time to join the conversation –These numpties managed tae keep the secret for a while until Ae caught them transforming tae stop a burglar-

-We knew of Merida´s skills so we asked her tae join the team- Artair continued.

-Mince!- Merida exclaimed –Ye only did that because all of ye wanted me tae be yer burd!-

Artair laughed but Duncan flushed terribly.

-Anyway, when we heard about the Omnidroid landing here we thought that was the great crisis we were supposed tae be stopping but obviously et wasn´t-

The bell rang and boys and girls started returning to their classrooms.

-See ya Vi- Dash said before running back to Metroville Junior High. Duncan, Andhra and Artair stood up and also walked back to the classroom, Merida prepared to follow them but Violet held her softly by the arm.

-Do you have any plans for today?-She asked

-Nae, why Vi? - The redhead asked confused.

-Well you don´t expect to fight crime in that do you?- Violet answered.


	6. Suiting up

The redhead and the brunette both walked down the enormous, black pavement road surrounded from all sides by green, healthy grass.

-Where are we going again? - Merida asked for the hundredth time, Violet answered not seeming irked at all, it wasn´t every day that you saw a place like this.

-This house belongs to a famous fashion designer, she´s called Edna and she´s an old family friend-

Merida didn´t replied, thinking over Violet´s answer as the got nearer to what seemed to be a gate, there were big, black stone pillars on both sides, the left one had the doorbell and an intercom but the gate itself seemed to be made out of…

-Lasers? - The redhead couldn´t hold it any longer.

-Yeah, she´s a bit paranoid but I guess we can´t blame her, you know being rich and all- Violet answered as she pressed the doorbell –Besides she designed most costumes for the golden age superheroes and the ones my family currently uses so it wouldn´t be insane to think she could be targeted by- the brunette cleared her throat –certain groups-

Merida understood what she meant, several times she had feared for the safety of her family, specially her younger brothers.

-But why are we here?- she asked.

Just then a face appeared on the intercom, it was a black man, wearing shades and a formal tuxedo.

-Yes? - His voice was extremely deep and unfriendly.

Violet brushed her hair away from her face and talked into the intercom –Oh, hi. I´m Violet Parr, we´re here to see Edna Mode-

The man seemed unimpressed –I´m sorry but Miss Mode doesn´t take any visitors without a date, if you could schedule…- He was however interrupted by someone small, more like tiny shoving him out of the way.

As the struggle took place Merida could hear someone saying things like -Get out of the way- and –go do something useful- in an extremely nasal voice.

Once the man was completely out of the intercoms visibility a face appeared on screen. Merida had never seen such a curious looking woman before, first of all it was obvious she had to stand on her tips to see Merida and Violet, so small was she; but surprises didn´t end there. Her nose reminded Merida of a pig, and her lips were small and brightly colored in red lipstick. Her hair was black and short, cut in a shape that resembled a mushroom without the front part and she was dressed completely in black.

-Yes? Yes? Who is this? What do you want?-

Violet shyly approached the intercom again –Hi E, it´s me Violet, and this my friend Merida who I was telling you about-

-Oh yes "dahling", I´ve been expecting you, come in, come in!-

The gates opened slowly and both Violet and Merida walked through them, using the soft paved road that lead upwards the grassy hill, into a beautiful house of modern architecture.

They reached the house and opened the door, Merida didn´t even had time to stare in awe at every detail both in and outside the building. Every piece of furniture, every door was made of the finest wood and leather and from the inside; the house looked even bigger if it was possible. A crystal staircase led upwards passing next to a statue that reminded Merida of the gods her friends had described.

But the redhead caught only a small glimpse of all of this because Violet lead her through a series of passages and halls, some of this decorated by suits that must have belonged to supers Merida had never heard of before; until they reached what seemed a plain white floor surrounded by silvery walls with a simple control panel in one of the walls.

Violet approached the panel and pressed a series of numbers to fast for Merida to see, then from the wall appeared another device that she recognized as a retinal scanner, Violet kept her left eye close to it and finally a microphone too came from the wall –Violet Parr- The brunette spoke into the microphone. Suddenly from the ceiling right above Merida's head erupted a mini-gun pointing straight at her, she gasped.

-And a friend- Violet told the microphone causing the gun to retract immediately.

-Sorry about that- Violet apologized as the wall in front of them began literally moving out of their way, revealing a much bigger, dimly lit room. –E added all of us to her database but sometimes things like this happen-

-E? - Was the only coherent question Merida could produce as her brain twirled with pictures of so many new, amazing things.

-That´s the way we call Edna, you know the way they did in those old spies movies?-

-Aye- Merida nodded looking at the room they had just entered; there were several computer screens and other pieces of electronic equipment at the end of the room closer to the door, plus a round table and some chairs in front of them.

Edna sat in one of the chairs while a big, black briefcase rested on the table.

-Hi dahling! - Edna greeted Violet, holding her in an overly emotional hug –So this is the girl you´ve told me so much about - She said after releasing her.

Merida understood they were talking about her –Aye ma´am, nice tae meit ye!-

-All the same dahling- the woman answered, Merida was at least glad she hadn´t mentioned her accent, but of course Edna couldn´t complain she was after all half German, half Japanese.

-So, formalities apart when Violet told me that you had defeated Elastigirl wearing nothing but a makeshift bunch of rags I had to do something-

Violet cringed, she hadn´t literally used those words, leave it to Edna to exaggerate.

-And thus it is my great honor to introduce you to… "_An_ _uiseag"_!-

As she said this Edna opened the briefcase and Merida could see what was in it, a blue outfit with black details. Merida picked it up to admire it better, it was hard to describe. The upper part of the costume was a blue vest with a very daring neckline covered by white fabric. The pants were of the same blue color as well as a strange three-piece skirt; the middle one was shorter than the two lateral ones.

Black tactical boots, gloves, an armguard, knee and elbow pads, a quiver, had they thought of everything?

A black belt kept the outfit together and in the middle of it was a symbol that made Merida´s heart skip a dozen beats, the mighty sword, DunBroch´s clan symbol! How had she known?

As if reading her thoughts Violet interrupted –Edna made some background check on you, she thought it would be a nice detail-

-Thank ye…- Merida could barely answer holding back her tears.

_The skylark_. She had never even bothered to think of a superhero name for herself. But it kind of fit her.

When Merida was done examining her new outfit Edna began to explain.

-You´re welcome dahling, this costume was especially tricky and fun to make!-

-Really? - Merida asked genuinely confused –How so?-

-Well –Edna continued –You possess no natural powers so protection was my primary goal and I succeeded too, that suit is totally bullet and fireproof, actually it should protect you from a low velocity 40mm grenade but that´s not important. The elbow and kneepads are harder than industrial diamonds and the boots are made of a high-friction rubber, but the true crown jewel…- Edna explained holding her quiver and a black square thing Merida hadn´t noticed –Are these!-

Edna handed Merida the quiver, and the black square. As soon as she touched it the black square changed, becoming…a bow!

-That quiver includes several trick tips that can be adapted to any regular arrow, Taser, diamond-cuter, explosive, incendiary, zip line, high density foam to immobilize targets, cryogenic, smoke, termite, even emergency foam to break falls from great heights and it´s controlled by your bow- Merida couldn´t believe her ears, it was a dream come true.

-The bow deploys after reading your fingertips do only you can use it and returns to it´s more compact form when not in use. Also at the push of a button you choose which arrow tip you wish to use and it will be automatically fitted to any regular arrow already in your quiver…-

Merida was trying to keep up with all this information when suddenly a red light flooded the room, at the same time a hideous alarm ringed in their ears.

-BEEEP... BEEEP... BEEP!-

-Wit's happening? - Merida asked covering her ears.

-Security breach Dahling! - Edna answered; clearly afraid. Funny, how helping the good guys gained you so many enemies.

-We must do something! - Violet told Merida already getting rid of her civilian clothes to reveal her black and red super-suit underneath –Suit up!-

Merida looked at her brand new costume and then back at Violet and Edna with a determined expression –Ae ´m on et-


	7. E-mergency

Minutes passed and Violet´s ears finally got used to the constant beeping of the alarm and the mechanical voice that kept repeating –Alert…security breach…alert-

Finally Merida appeared, wearing the black and blue outfit made especially for her, the quiver hanging from her right hip and clutching her bow in her left hand.

Violet was already fully dressed, only her mask wasn´t still in place, neither was Merida´s.

Edna couldn´t help but smile, while she was designing the outfit she had specifically tried to make it look like a perfect mix between the old highland clothing and the modern fashion, false modesty aside she had succeeded wonderfully.

Violet put on her mask and looked at Merida -Let´s go-

The redhead doubted for a second before imitating Violet and walking towards the exit.

They reached the white room where the mini-gun was and heard footsteps, apparently the intruders had come this far.

Violet went invisible while Merida took cover behind a corner; three men wearing black tactical outfits and ski masks with some heavy firepower came into the room. The mini-gun opened fire –BANGBANGBANG! - The three men went down and no one came behind them.

Suddenly the mini-gun seemed to die, the looked behind them, Edna was pressing a switch in the wall. –Go dahlings but be careful!-

Violet became visible again and both nodded before heading outside, Merida heard Edna´s voice yelling behind them –The other button does some interesting things!-

Merida didn´t knew what she meant but really didn´t had time to care, Violet and she had reached the main hall, Violet went invisible once again, the room was crowded with attackers. They seemed to be looking for something.

-This is team alpha- one of them spoke into a radio –team Charlie hasn´t returned and we´re getting no radio response, shall we proceed?-

Neither of them could hear the answer of whom they assumed to be the leader of the intruders but they wouldn´t wait around to find out.

Merida pushed the first button in her bow three times until and arrow attached itself to a smoke pellet. She prepared her shot and fired into the middle of the room. The grey mist filled the room faster than she had expected, she jumped into the middle of the confusion.

-What the…?!- She heard one of the men yell.

-Smoke! - Said another while many of them began coughing.

Violet followed her and both began delivering punches and kicks like there was no tomorrow, some men tried to fire their weapons but Merida was too fast and Violet´s force fields proved impervious to gunfire.

There had been at least ten or twelve enemies and less than a minute later, when the smoke dissipated few remained conscious, the others were grasping some limb in obvious pain. That had been Merida´s job.

-That was easy- Violet commented returning to her visible self, but Merida wasn´t so convinced.

-Is et over? We won? - She talked like she couldn´t believe her own words. She smirked but the smile was wiped clean off her face by a massive explosion. The main door became a shower of splinters that Violet was quick to block. As the dust was settling they saw a figure coming in, it was dressed completely in black but his boots and gloves were white.

-No way…- Violet whispered, it couldn´t be.

When the smoke completely dissipated Violet almost sighed in relief, it wasn´t Syndrome. But clearly she had relaxed too fast. This man was far older than him, thinner and bald too; the enormous white "S" had been replaced by an "X". He was far, far more dangerous than their old nemesis.

-Xerek…- She whispered.

The man approached them, floating a few inches above the ground; clearly he was using some of Syndrome´s old inventions.

-Who is he? - Merida asked clearly confused by Violet´s expression of terror.

The brunette teenager gulped –That man is feared by supers and normal people alike, barely a year ago he designed a plan that ruined my family´s reputation. The people hate us because of him-

Merida didn´t need further explanations, she prepared the diamond-cutter arrow from her quiver, if this guy was as bad as Violet said he wouldn´t be getting second chances.

-Ah, Invisigirl- The man said, finally landing a few feet in front of them –So you are the ones that defeated my men, I must say I´m not impressed, oh and you have a new partner I see-

The man spoke slowly, methodically inspecting Merida.

-What´s your name young lady?-

-Whit is et tae ye? - Merida answered defiantly.

The man didn´t even blink –I usually like to know the name of those I'm going to kill-

Merida looked straight into his eyes before answering –Ae´m the Skylark and that´s the name of the one who´ll put ye behind bars-

Without warning Merida fired her arrow, Xerek moved out of the way by casually tilting his head to the left and pointed his index finger at Merida, firing a blue beam of light that froze her in place.

Violet reacted, becoming invisible and moving out of the way of a similar beam aimed at her.

-I must admit that poor fool Buddy had some very clever designs- He said as he approached Merida.

The energy field around the redhead was becoming smaller every second, in less than a minute she would be squished to death.

-Hiding won´t do you any good girl, now come out unless you want to see how your friend's insides look like-

Merida was struggling with the energy surrounding her but it was useless.

-Who says I´m hiding?- Violet´s voice came from behind the man, at the same time a force field appeared between him and Merida, the energy flux bounced off the purplish wall into Xerek who became trapped in his own weapons beam. The redhead fell to the ground obviously hurt.

-Ae…am really…starting tae...hate force fields-

When she finally managed to get back up she looked at the frozen Xerek closely.

-This fannybawbag was giving ye sae much trouble?-

Violet shrugged –Let´s just say this wasn´t one of his most brilliant plans-

The girls laughed, the police would be here any minute.

But Merida stopped laughing, she was sniffing the air –Whit is that smell?-

Violet could smell it too –GAS! - She yelled, they looked around, the oven in the kitchen had been damaged during the raid, any second there would be a spark and then…

-Run!- Merida said talking the lead, just as the teenagers reached the door a spark ignited the gas inside the house causing a massive explosion that leveled the entire house. Violet and Merida were thrown forward by the force of the blast.

They fell into the grass, rolling and getting hit by debris as they rolled. When they finally managed to get back up, their faces were black with cinder and ash and several cuts ran across their faces and knees and elbows. There was no sign of Xerek and Violet could be plenty sure there would never be again.

But Edna, had she managed to get out? They scanned the burning ruins that had once been a magnificent house until they spotted something tiny moving in the rubble.

Edna's head popped out from under the burnt wood and cracked concrete.

-That…was…INCREDIBLE!- She exclaimed.


	8. Rise of the underminer

After that little adventure at Edna´s state Violets life quieted down, at least for a while. Meanwhile Merida spent her free time looking for petty criminals and soon enough the word about a new super called "The skylark" spread through Metroville.

The Parr girl really couldn´t understand how Merida managed to keep her identity secret with her trademark bush of red hair waving freely behind her; the best explanation she could come up with as she walked towards the Metroville stadium was that as long as she helped people, the citizens really didn´t care who she was.

-Come on Vi! - Her brother teased, as he passed her on the way to the stadium. She could almost forgive him for being that hyped; today he would be competing on his first ever track and field event ever.

Violet looked around searching for her parents in the crowded parking lot; she found them walking side by side, her father carried Jack-Jack over his shoulders.

Finally the Parr family crossed the gates into the dome, they said bye to Dash as he headed towards the locker rooms to get ready, and took their seats in one of the middle rows.

Just then the brunette remembered that Artair was also going to compete today so maybe Merida and the others would be here, this would be a good chance for them and her family to meet each other without costumes.

Violet stood in the middle of the orange-colored rows of seats when she saw a girl from school walk next to her, they started talking about something unimportant when another voice came from behind her.

-Hey- It sounded like a boy

She turned around, it was Tony –Hey- she answered feeling more confident than she had in a long time.

-You…you´re Violet right? - Was Tony nervous about talking to her? She couldn´t believe it and to think that just a few short months ago she had melted each time the ginger boy did as much as look at her.

-That´s me- she answered, her friend noticed the two would be better off alone and said bye.

-You look, different-

The brunette was glad he noticed the thing she had done with her hair, but the true change had been on the inside and so she said it.

-I feel different, is different ok?-

-Her different is…- Tony cleared his throat –Different is great- they shared an awkward silence for little less than a second before Tony mumbled –Would you…-

-Yeah? - Violet tried helping him out.

-Do you think maybe like…-

-Yeah? - She insisted

-You know…No? – Tony managed to say before Violet finally realized he was helpless and put her index finger in his mouth silencing him.

-I like movies- she stated –I´ll buy all the popcorn, ok? - Then she walked away, leaving Tony to think about what she had just said.

-Movies…yeah…YEAH! - Then he realized Violet had already walked away and looked around, almost yelling to keep up with her –Wait! So…so…Friday?-

-Friday- she confirmed before taking her seat next to her family, Dash event would be starting now and she wouldn´t miss it by anything on the world.

-BANG! - The umpire shot the blank into the air and seven kids including Dash began sprinting towards the finish line. At first Dash was running lazily, he wasn´t going to even try to win.

-Run Dash RUN! - The whole Parr family began cheering on him and Dash began running for real, he gained on the other kids too easily so the Parr family had to change tactics and begin yelling things like –Go back! - and -Second!- Dash seemed confused but finally understood what his family was trying to say and with only a few yards to go managed to finish second.

When Dash´s event was over several boys appeared for the next event, Artair was among them wearing his trademark, traditional blue war paint.

From the opposite side of the stadium Violet saw Merida, Andhra and Duncan cheer and wave. Artair acknowledged the praise waiving back arrogantly.

-Mom? Dad? - Violet asked –Can we change seats? There´s someone I need you to meet-

The Parr family agreed and after some seconds squeezing in tight spots and bumping into people they reached Violet´s friends.

-Hi- The brunette greeted Merida.

- Vi! - The redhead jumped to her feet and hugged her tightly –Ae´m sae glad tae see ye!-

-All the same Merida- Violet answered, anyway I´d like you to meet my family. This is my father Bob, my mom Helen and my little brother Jack-Jack, you already know Dash-

Then she turned towards her family –Mom, Dad this is are my friends Merida, Artair and Duncan-

-Ae, he raced wonderfully- Merida shook hands with each member of the Parr family and when it was Bob´s turn he said.

-Nice to meet you young lady, but I think we´ve met each other before. A little inconvenient in the bank I recall- Then he seemed a bit worried –However I don´t remember meeting none of your friends-

-Indeed we´ve met before and ye shouldn´t fash yersel, et´s part of their…abilities, no one can recognize them unless they reveal their…true selves willingly- Merida explained.

Bob seemed surprised; that must be darn useful.

The Parr family and the Highland Heroes talked for a little longer and then walked outside, Dash and Artair were already waiting for them, holding second and first place trophies respectively.

They kept walking while Dash talked about his feelings during the race –I just saw you on the stands and I had no idea what you were talking about…-

Suddenly the earth began trembling; cars a few yards away were sent flying into the air. Nine pairs of eyes fixed themselves upon a massive drill that crawled from the earth. People began running away and yelling in panic.

The drill was now fully visible, it stopped and from the top of it a small platform raised. Standing over the platform was what looked like what you would get if you mixed a man and a mole. The general outline was that of a man, but he was very short and dirty, his hands were more like metallic pincers and his face like a snout. Over his head he wore a mining helmet.

Around the city several more identical drills were emerging but this one was the only one with a mole-man coming from it.

-BEHOLD THE UNDERMINER! - The mole-man spoke into a microphone that amplified his voice several times fold –I'm always beneath you but nothing is beneath me! I hereby declare war on peace and happiness…-

Bob Parr looked at his family; they had already put on their masks and looked at him impetuously. Bob smiled with confidence and imitated them before pulling his shirt open revealing his red super-outfit and declaring.

-Showtime-

-Indeed- Artair agreed before looking at his teammates. Duncan, Andhra and Artair walked away a few paces with the agility of someone who´s done it several times and held hands while the Incredibles and Merida finished putting on their suits.

The three of them yelled into the sky at the same time - A ATHRÚ! - Just when they finished the sentence enormous black clouds formed over them and a blue lighting hit right where they stood.

-KABOOM! - The blast destroyed the concrete under their feet lifting smoke and dust, when the debris settled the three of them were dressed in the same white and gold outfit they had worn back at the bank.

Merida and the Incredibles were now fully dressed and the redhead clutched her bow tightly.

They all prepared, getting into a tense combat pose, shoulder to shoulder.

-Fer the Highlands…- Artair said.


End file.
